Une attente qui n'en finit pas
by Ciirce
Summary: Cinq ans après la guerre, Hermione est conviée à un bal organisé par le Ministère. Elle a donné rendez-vous à son cavalier à vingt et une heures, mais ce dernier tarde à venir..


Cette histoire est un one shot, elle ne comporte donc qu'un chapitre. Le contexte ne suit pas les livres de JK Rowling. J'espère que vous apprécierez.. Bonne lecture ! :)

Il était en retard, comme d'habitude. Hermione et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à vingt et une heure dans l'entrée, et cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait, seule. Les soirées organisée par le Ministère étaient toujours très clinquantes, et la jeune femme ne se sentait jamais à l'aise lorsqu'elle y participait. Elle regarda sa montre avec agacement. Dix-huit minutes de retard.

Elle scruta le hall autour d'elle dans l'espoir de retrouver un de ses amis. Peine perdue. En effet, cette soirée était une soirée masquée. Il était donc impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit, tout le monde s'étant prêté au jeu à merveille. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans toute cette cohue et qu'il la cherchait à cet instant précis. Elle soupira. Hermione lui avait montré sa robe et son masque de plumes ce matin même pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître, c'était donc impossible. Il était bel et bien en retard.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre et constaté qu'il avait désormais vingt minutes de retard, elle se décida à commencer la fête sans lui. La soirée prenait place dans un des hôtels les plus réputés du chemin de Traverse. La salle, immense, était décorée dans les tons bordeaux. De fines pétales de rose blanches tombaient du plafond, tandis qu'un orchestre jouait un air romantique à souhait. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait ces bals. Surtout quand son cavalier lui faisait faux bond. Elle se rapprocha du buffet et pris une coupe de champagne, qu'elle vida d'un trait. La jeune femme ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de mondanités. En général, cela se déroulait toujours de la même manière, les journalistes finissaient par l'assaillir et lui poser une multitude de questions, auxquelles elle répondait de mauvaise grâce. Venait ensuite le moment des photos, où elle devait afficher un sourire faux qui apparaîtrait dans le journal du lendemain. Heureusement que cette fois-ci, personne ne la reconnaissait. C'était assez plaisant d'être une anonyme pour une fois.

L'air changea tout un coup pour quelque chose de plus langoureux encore. Elle soupira de manière peu discrète, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Quelque couples s'avançaient vers la piste de danse pour entamer un slow. Elle essaya de deviner l'identité des couples sur la piste, sans succès. Cela avait quelque chose de très frustrant. Un homme la bouscula subitement, renversant la moitié de sa coupe sur la robe blanche de Hermione. Il ne sembla même pas le remarquer, et continua sa route. Il ne marchait pas très droit et semblait être ivre. Personne ne se serait permis d'être dans un tel état à une soirée banale du Ministère. Sauf que ce soir, personne ne pouvait se reconnaître.

Jurant à voix basse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les toilettes. La robe blanche que sa mère lui avait acheté le mois dernier était désormais tachetée de jaune. Elle poussa la porte avec force et entra dans la pièce. Même les toilettes étaient décorées luxueusement. Toute la pièce était en marbre, et elle soupçonnait les robinets d'être en or. Des fleurs embaumaient la pièce d'un parfum capiteux. Elle songea à son propre appartement, qui étaient toujours en désordre à cause de la multitude de livres dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et étouffa un juron. Elle ouvrit le robinet et essaya de réparer les dégâts. Les taches partirent au bout de dix minutes de lutte acharnée, laissant sa robe dégoulinante d'eau gelée. Elle sortit sa baguette et la sécha. Ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle rentrer chez elle, ou espérer que son cavalier la rejoindrait au bout de trente cinq minutes de retard ? Elle le savait pourtant. Quand il disait qu'ils devaient se rejoindre à vingt et une heures, cela signifiait en général qu'il serait là quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il ferait un effort, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle s'était apparemment trompée. La jeune femme décida finalement de retourner dans la salle, et de l'attendre encore quelques minutes, avant de rentrer chez elle.

La salle semblait s'être remplie durant son absence. Un brouhaha général s'élevait, éclipsant un peu la musique. Elle le chercha dans la foule, toujours sans succès. Etouffant un juron, elle alla se servir une deuxième coupe. Elle décida de faire le tour de la pièce pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le trouver, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de le voir. Elle ne savait même pas comment il était habillé. Quelques groupes s'étaient constitués, sans doute des gens qui s'étaient finalement reconnus. Hermione naviguait difficilement entre la masse de gens, et se faisait bousculer de tous les côtés. Elle commençait à avoir chaud dans sa robe fourreau, et remarqua un balcon à sa droite. Soulagée, elle s'y précipita. La jeune femme n'aimait décidément pas le monde.

Le balcon était exempt de monde, et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Le temps était relativement frais, mais cela plaisait à la brune qui étouffait à ce bal auquel elle n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup participé. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, et inspira profondément. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et on n'apercevait pas les étoiles. Seule la lune apportait un peu de lumière. La sorcière fredonna une musique qu'elle avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle regarda pour la centième fois sa montre, qui indiquait désormais vingt deux heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle l'attendait. Elle avait l'impression d'être la potiche qui pardonnait à chaque fois ses écarts. Elle jura.

- Sirius, si je te retrouve..

Elle sentit alors qu'on l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si c'est moi qui te trouve ?

Elle aurait reconnu ses lèvres entre mille. Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui anthracite de son amant. Hermione lui adressa un regard de reproche, s'apprêtant à lui faire des remontrances sur son retard. Cependant, Sirius ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?

- Je suis affreusement désolé Hermione.. Une mission qui s'est fini un peu plus tard que prévu..

Il la saisit et la fit s'asseoir délicatement sur la rambarde en pierre, en face de lui. Il commença alors à déposer de multiples baisers dans son cou. La jeune femme sourit de contentement. Sirius arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner. Cela durait depuis quelques mois maintenant, et elle n'arrivait plus à envisager son avenir avec un autre homme que lui. Soudain, son amant se stoppa et prit son visage en coupe afin de mieux la regarder.

- Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle sentit qu'il lui attachait quelque chose autour du cou, et rouvrit les yeux quand il lui indiqua de le faire. Elle observa le collier qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il était composé d'une chaîne très fine, et se terminait par un cristal en forme de goutte. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Tu t'en es souvenu..

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier nos un an..


End file.
